


Drawing: Shirtless Damian (ink)

by look_turtles



Category: Franklin & Bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien’s shirtless. And cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing: Shirtless Damian (ink)

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this for eviinsanemonkey's fic [The Neutral Zone](http://eviinsanemonkey.livejournal.com/533771.html)

  



End file.
